


Swatting the Dragon

by Demial



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Dom/sub, F/M, Hand Jobs, Impact Play, Light Bondage, M/M, Other, Paddling, Punishment, Teasing, but not really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-27 01:03:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15674892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demial/pseuds/Demial
Summary: Dom!Reader smackin' Sub!Genji with a paddle.





	Swatting the Dragon

Genji hated waiting for the impact of the paddle against his ass. You skimmed the rim of the paddle along a patch of synthetic skin that you hadn’t paddled yet, teasing him for what was to come next. Genji stuck his ass out against the paddle, wanting you to hurry up. He hummed a high-pitched whine.

You stepped closer and reached around his body to grip his cock tightly. You jerked him fast. He stood up on his tip-toes bent backwards, trying to escape the stimulation. Too much, and he would cum.

“No, please!” he begged.

You took your hand away. He relaxed back down, leaning his forehead against the bedpost. Then he looked over his shoulder, giving you shiny, brown puppy eyes.

“Then don’t misbehave.”

You gave him a hard wack in the spot you previously teased. Genji straightened and grunted.

“More, please,” he asked, quietly. Demurely. The difference is night and day when you tie him up compared to his usual, confident self. His wrists bound together and hanging from the top of the post.

“You’ll get more when I decide,” you said.

You caressed him with the edge of the paddle again. He shifted on his feet, still impatient. Half the fun was making him wait between each smack. Making him tremble. Then hitting. Him. As. Hard. As. You.  _Could._

His pert ass could take it. And if not, it could be repaired.

“AH!” was the lovely sound you heard along with the sharp impact of wood on his firm, rounded butt.

Genji slumped forward to rest his cheek on the bedpost, his thighs shaking. Each hit was a shot to his cock. Throbbing hard and dribbling clear precum. You stepped forward again, flush with his backside. You massaged his poor, stinging skin. Squeezed his cheeks. You lifted his chin with the edge of the paddle. He swallowed.

“More?” you asked.

A silent nod against the paddle.

You teased him in circles with the flat of the paddle this time. “What did you do when I was making coffee on Thursday?”

“I snuck up behind you and scared you.”

_Wack!_ “AH!”

“That’s right.”

“And what did you say when I told you to knock it off…?”

“I said… _hah_ …I said you should work on your ninja skills.”

_Whap!_  “Ngh!”

“And was that wise?” you asked, gently tapping the peak of one of his nicely-rounded cheeks.

“Mmmmmm.” Genji pretended to think about it.

Again,  _whap!_

“The answer is no, Genji." 

"Sorry,” he hissed. His clenched jaw, his bobbing cock. He’s at your mercy. The good boy is holding his orgasm back for you.

“Are you actually sorry?”

You poked the thin edge of the paddle in the cleavage between his cheeks. Genji considered his answer.

“…No,” he settled on.

“Oh.” You jiggled his butt from below with the paddle. “I appreciate the honesty.”

“Do you want to cum?”

He throws his head back and cries, “Yes!”

You give him a surprise wack.

“That was a trick question. You should know that I decide when you cum, not you.”

You unhooked his hands from the post.

“Come here,” you said, leading by his wrists, still bound.

You got onto the bed, pulling Genji on top of you. His cheeks were red and dotted with sweat drops. His eyes hazy. You pulled his wrists further until he had to rest his elbows on either side of your head.

“Kiss me,” you breathed.

Genji immediately pressed his open mouth to yours. Obedience drove his actions, drove his lapping tongue and his pursing lips. Obedience was the key to getting what he wanted.

So when you wrapped your fingers around his cock, Genji fucked your hand, desperate for a release for the pressure building his lower body. You broke the kiss, and his head sagged down. He rapidly panted hot air on your neck.

“Good boy, good boy,” you murmured. You continued to speak encouragement into his ear.

Genji’s pant became low-pitched whines. He leaned forward an inch more and bit into the pillow. His desperation mounted until you spoke the words:

“Be a good boy and cum for me.”

Genji rutted against your hand like a dog against a leg. He arched, ripping the pillow in his teeth. His hips slowed, a thick pool of cum warming your upper stomach.

You had Genji pass you the designated cloth to wipe yourself off. Then you had him lie down to take care of everything else. You cuddled until he fell asleep.


End file.
